1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved finger sleeves and, more particularly, pertains to extending the effective length of a basketball player's fingers to facilitate one-handed dunks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for receiving a user's fingers for a wide variety of purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for receiving a user's fingers for a wide variety of purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the grasping of objects through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for extending the effective length of a basketball player's fingers to facilitate one-handed dunks. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,275 to Cazares et al. discloses a basketball gripping glove constructed of a wrist anchor strap with a plurality of five elastomeric bands extending therefrom the other end of the bands being each attached to a single finger cowl for the five fingers of one's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,265 to Bergman discloses a grip augmenting bowling ball handling apparatus enabling persons having limited gripping ability and others interested in an alternate way of bowling to hold and release a bowling ball.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,648 to Mallick discloses a football with finger-grip pocket with a flange and finger grip bar glued and sewn into a section of a football such that a player can insert his fingers into the pocket opening against the bar thus enabling him to hold onto the ball with more firmness, or throw and spin the ball with added accuracy.
In this respect, the finger sleeves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the effective length of a basketball player's fingers to facilitate one-handed dunks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved finger sleeves which can be used for extending the effective length of a basketball player's fingers to facilitate one-handed dunks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.